La Bête Monstrueuse
by IdeaLise
Summary: Naruto accompagné de deux compères, s'aventure dans la forêt de Konoha pour Halloween. Dans la vieille cabane supposée hantée, ils se racontent des histoires d'horreur à dormir debout. Cependant durant la nuit, l'une d'entre-elles commence à ressembler aux évènements étranges que Naruto semble le seul à voir. En plus, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a peur des fantômes...


Hey, hey !

Bien le bonsoir en cette soirée d'Halloween ! Alors voilà je travaille sur plein d'histoires mais à un moment donné je me suis quand même dit : "mais attends pourquoi ne pas faire un os pour Halloween !", du coup le voilà ! Il n'y a pas de lemon, ni de lime , nada, niet ! En tout cas pas pour l'instant, m'enfin vous verrait en temps voulu. Il est e rating T car pour moi ce n'est pas du gore mais surtout du suspense que je décris. Cependant, si un seul d'entre-vous pense que ce serait mieux que je le mette en M, je le ferais. Pour l'instant l'os ne fait qu'environ 5 mille mots et ce sera évidemment plus tard un **SasuNaru**. Et d'ailleurs si vous préférez la nouvelle façon de faire pour les dialogues, il faut remercier Mag-chan ! Voili, voulou,

 ** _Et j'espère Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 **N** aruto accompagné de deux compères, s'aventure dans la forêt de Konoha pour Halloween. Dans la vieille cabane supposée hantée, ils se racontent des histoires d'horreur à dormir debout. Cependant durant la nuit, l'une d'entre-elles commence à ressembler aux évènements étranges que Naruto semble le seul à voir. En plus, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a peur des fantômes…

* * *

 ** _L'Histoire d'Horreur._**

 _ **N**_ aruto regarda anxieusement les alentours en regrettant amèrement son orgueil à la noix qui lui interdisait de refuser un pari. Ô oui, comme il regrettait ! Il jetait des regards peu rassurés à ses deux amis qui l'entouraient pour la dernière nuit d'octobre. Si Naruto n'avait pas une réputation à tenir, il serait déjà parti depuis belle lurette, mieux il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir et serait maintenant en train de manger des cochonneries devant un bon vieux porno –il l'aurait bien passé avec quelqu'un mais la dure vie de célibataire…-. Il fusilla des yeux son ami brun qui marchait devant lui, Kiba, le maudissant de tous ses maux. Ce n'était pas que Naruto avait peur des fantômes mais disons que ce n'était pas lui qui irait au-devant du danger. Voilà, rien à voir avec la peur. Du tout.

Un craquement le fit violemment sursauter et il lança un regard noir à son deuxième ami, Shikamaru, marchant derrière lui qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur, pas dupe face au faux courage que montrait le froussard blond face à lui. En fait, personne n'était dupe quant à la phobie de Naruto pour le paranormal, c'était même d'ailleurs la source de nombreuses blagues à l'encontre de son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de donner le change, sans y parvenir. Même Sakura, l'ancien grand amour de Naruto, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Le blond boudait alors, donnant encore plus l'envie à son entourage de l'asticoter dessus.

Ainsi une semaine avant Halloween, sachant que le blond se défilerait quand ils lui proposeraient d'aller dormir une nuit entière dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils avaient astucieusement décidé d'utiliser l'esprit de contradiction de Naruto pour l'amener à dire oui. Aussi, devant lui, ils avaient parié que ce dernier, trop froussard, n'oserait pas les accompagner et Naruto, comme tout bon nigaud, tomba dans le panneau à pleine vitesse. Pourtant, à la fin, beaucoup s'étaient défilés pour venir et contrairement à l'avis général, Naruto avait fait partit de ceux qui ont tenu bon jusqu'au jour J, bien qu'il le regrettait présentement. Parti d'une vingtaine de personnes, fille et garçon, il n'en restait plus que trois. Shikamaru, parce que sa mère l'avait forcé, ayant marre qu'il reste enfermé à regarder le temps passer, depuis sa fenêtre. Naruto, parce qu'étant orphelin et majeur depuis le 10 Octobre, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de ne pas y aller, à son plus grand désespoir. Et finalement, Kiba, qui avait fait le mur et qui était couvert auprès de sa mère par sa sœur, car bien qu'étant majeur comme Shikamaru et Naruto, il vivait encore sous le toit familial.

Marchant donc, dans la pénombre et galérant à trouver leur chemin à travers l'épaisse forêt, chacun essayait de ne pas paraître agacé de cette soirée normalement festive qui commence si mal. Naruto, regardait parfois le ciel en se demandant pourquoi il était aussi maudit, surtout quand il voyait que la pleine lune tombait cette nuit-là. Heureusement, elle était cachée par des nuages, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle était pleine mais cela rassurait Naruto, comme si le fait qu'elle soit cachée l'empêchait de réveiller des monstres.

« T'façon, les monstres n'existent pas ! »Tenta de se rassurer Naruto.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder furieusement les alentours, prêt à courir pour sa vie. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ils finirent par trouver leur fameuse Cabane, aussi délabrée qu'ils se l'imaginaient. Le cri victorieux de Kiba donna à Naruto des envies de meurtres, lui qui n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Ils gravirent l'escalier grinçant qui menait à la porte d'entrée et Naruto pria pour que rien ne s'effondre sous son poids, il savait pourtant très bien qu'il aurait dû arrêter les ramen ! Tout se passa pourtant très bien, et ils purent arriver à la porte fermée. N'ayant pas de clé, et sentant que c'était du vieux bois, Kiba décida, et cela malgré la réticence marquée de Naruto, d'enfoncer la porte à coups d'épaules. En un seul coup, Kiba réussit à craquer le bois et à tomber la tête la première dans ce qui semblait être un ancien salon composé de seulement un canapé minable et devant une petite table rongée par les insectes.

Rien que par les craquements sinistres, Naruto se senti dans un film d'horreur et ça se vit à sa tête, vu le sourire moqueur que lui lança Shikamaru. Préférant l'ignorer, il enjamba les morceaux de bois de la porte qui tenait encore aux gonds, tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'écorcher une jambe avec. Évitant de songer que le sol, tellement miteux, pouvait s'effondrer sous son poids à tout instant il rejoignit Kiba qui s'était entre-temps relevé, fier d'avoir enfoncé une porte. Shikamaru le suivait de _très_ près, et s'il n'était pas aussi content d'avoir sa présence rassurante, il se serait, à son tour, moqué de lui.

Grâce à leurs deux lampes torches, ils éclairèrent le reste de l'unique pièce et ne remarquèrent rien d'autre qu'un pauvre lavabo qui, après inspection, se révéla coupé d'arrivée d'eau. Ils examinèrent aussi plus profondément le canapé et ne remarquant pas d'insectes, même après avoir tâté, décidèrent de s'asseoir dessus. Bien entendu, chacun d'eux avait prévu un sac de couchage. Enfin, Kiba avait prévu pour lui et avait pris celui de sa sœur pour Naruto, qui bien que n'aimant pas le rose, décida quand même que c'était mieux que rien. Kiba ayant toujours son sac de cours, sortit son vieux tube de colle et entreprit de coller les vieilles planches de la porte contre le trou qu'il y avait fait. Shikamaru se moqua d'eux en disant que ça ne collerait jamais mais se tut quand étonnement –même Naruto n'y croyait pas beaucoup- cela fonctionna. Bon chacun se doutait que ça n'allait pas tenir toute une vie, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Ils déballèrent leurs nourritures bourrées de graisse, de sucre et de produits chimiques tels que des bonbons, des sodas et des chips. Il y avait également 6 bols de Ramen instantanés apportés par les bons soins de Naruto, 1 pour chacun de ses amis et les 4 autres pour lui. Il avait également prévu l'eau chaude dans un thermos emmené par Shikamaru.

Confortablement installés… Enfin installés tout court, ils commencèrent à grignoter du bout des lèvres leurs cochonneries, les lampes bien serrées dans leurs mains, laissant pour l'instant les Ramen de côtés. Paradoxalement, Kiba, pour détendre l'atmosphère mais également rajouter un peu d'horreur pour compléter cette soirée d'Halloween, décida qu'il était temps de se raconter des histoires abominables. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Naruto, Shikamaru les connaissait toutes sans exception, gâchant ainsi la macabre des histoires, ce qui rassurait grandement le blond. Un autre silence s'installa et ne fut coupé que par la proposition de Naruto d'entamer les ramen. Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité. Une fois mangé et sans que la fatigue ne touche aucun d'eux, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, espérant secrètement que cette soirée ratée se termine au plus vite.

Par malheur, aucun d'eux ne réussit à trouver le sommeil même au bout d'une heure à cogiter et ainsi provoquer encore plus de grincements du sol, car pour préciser, dans leurs sacs de couchage ; ils dormaient à même le sol et chaque mouvement faisait couiner ce dernier. Même Shikamaru, pourtant connu pour sa façon de toujours s'endormir n'importe quand et n'importe où. Cette nuit-là, il regretta d'avoir dormi trois heures avant le début de l'excursion mais bon ce qui était fait, était fait. Par ailleurs, c'est lui, qui au bout d'une heure trente décida de briser la glace :

 **« - Vous ne dormez pas.**

\- **Tu ne poses même pas une question,** répondit Kiba.

\- **C'est une évidence, alors non ce n'était pas une question.**

\- **C'te conversation ne sert à que dalle,** intervint Naruto.

\- **Toi, on t'a pas sonné,** grogna Kiba

\- **M'exprime quand même, puisque je vous entends.**

\- **Bon, on n'arrive pas à dormir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

\- **J'sais pas, c'est toi d'habitude le cerveau des opérations,** dit le blond en faisant craquer le parquet.

\- **On a qu'à se raconter des histoires drôles,** baragouina Kiba.

\- **Ouais, mais t'es pas drôle Kiba.**

\- **Je t'emmerde Naruto et toi aussi Shikamaru.**

\- **Quoi, moi ?! Pourquoi ?** S'indigna le génie.

\- **Si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ricaner, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !**

\- **Waouh ! Ça f'sait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu cette expression !** S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

\- **Quelle expression ?** Demanda Kiba.

\- **Bah la tienne, banane ! « Se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil »,** rigola Naruto.

\- **Moi, ce qui me choque c'est que t'utilise encore l'insulte « banane »,** grimaça Shikamaru dans la pénombre. **C'est d'un ringard, même pour toi.**

\- **Le mot ringard est ringard et je t'emmerde pour le « même pour toi »,** s'égosilla le blond.

\- **Bon, on peut en revenir aux histoires drôles, parce qu'on s'éloigne là !** S'interposa Kiba.

\- **Raaah mais on veut pas de tes histoires drôles, on les connaît déjà toutes !**

\- **Même celle ci ? Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ?**

\- **Tu oses dire Jonathan et je te jure que je te casse la gueule même dans le noir,** beugla Naruto.

\- **Ouais bon ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver.**

\- **Bon et pourquoi pas des histoires d'horreur ?** Reprit Naruto.

\- **…**

\- **…**

\- **Bah quoi ?**

\- **Tu pourras pas dire que tu cherches pas la merde Naruto.**

\- **Hein, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!**

\- **Naruto, tout le monde le sait, et j'insiste fortement sur le « tout le monde », que tu as peur des fantômes.**

\- **Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi !**

\- **On ne va pas débattre dessus, même quelqu'un comme moi n'arriverai pas à faire changer d'avis quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi.**

\- **N'importe quoi !**

\- **Passons, qui a une histoire d'horreur, du coup ? Non parce que les miennes ont toutes été rejetées tout à l'heure, donc… Shikamaru, une histoire ?** Dit Kiba.

\- **Oui, j'en ai une. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'en est vraiment une.**

\- **Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas raconté tout à l'heure !**

\- **Pas envie.**

\- **Tu fais chier Shikamaru,** grinça Kiba.

\- **Bon, vous la voulez ou pas ?!**

\- **Bah, vas-y on t'écoute !**

\- **Ok, alors…** »

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

C'est l'histoire d'un loup solitaire qui s'était fait chasser de sa meute. Chaque soir, affamé, il allait aux abords d'un village. La première nuit il commença près de la ferme la plus éloignée de la bourgade, puis au fur et à mesure, il se rapprocha des fermes du centre du village. Il capturait chaque nuit deux poules d'une des nombreuses fermes. Bien qu'ayant posés divers stratagèmes, aucun des villageois ne réussit jamais à le capturer. Malgré tout, les habitants du village décidèrent de s'organiser et firent donc une réunion d'urgence au centre du village, chacun ignorant que le loup écoutait tout sans qu'aucun ne puisse jamais le soupçonner.

Dans ce village, résidait une jeune femme du nom de Tsuki, elle n'était pas la plus jolie du village mais sans aucun doute la plus rusée et cela parmi _tous_ les villageois. Cependant, étant une femme, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller avec les hommes combattre la bête, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Donc, lorsque vint la fameuse réunion pour savoir comment piéger le loup, elle se cacha derrière une porte entre-ouverte pour écouter sans se faire prendre.

« - **Mes amis ! Il est grand temps de faire quelque chose ! Ce loup dévore toutes nos poules !** S'exclama une voix grave, ce que Tsuki identifia comme celle du chef.

 _Était-on déjà sûr que c'était un loup,_ songea-elle, derrière sa porte.

\- **Je suis d'accord ! Mais comment ?! On a déjà installé tous les pièges basiques qu'on avait en réserve ! Je suis même une fois resté éveiller toute une nuit juste pour pouvoir l'attraper et il a réussi à m'échapper, c'est un démon j'vous dis !** Intervint le laitier, qui voyait des voleurs partout.

 _Hmm, un démon ? Ce ne sont que des histoires de grands-mères,_ pensa Tsuki pendant qu'une rumeur se répandait dans la foule, alarmée de combattre un possible démon.

\- **Un démon ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire animal acculé !** Interrompit le chef.

\- **Alors comment expliques-tu qu'on n'arrive jamais à le choper !** Reprit le laitier.

\- **Il est malin,** s'écria une quatrième voix, **ce doit être un Kitsune et non un loup !**

\- **Foutaises ! C** - **,** voulu dire le chef.

\- **Mais alors, si c'est un Kitsune, ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Rappelez-vous, le Kitsunetsuki ! **[i]** , **s'indigna le seule noble de la région qui possédait un moulin.

\- **Arrête un peu, ça n'exis-**

\- **Mais alors on pourrait se faire voler !** S'épouvanta le laitier.

\- **Absolument ! Et si le Kitsune est l'un d'entre nous, alors ce sera forcément celui qui a le plus de poule !** Pendant le silence qui suivit cette réplique, Tsuki leva les yeux au ciel, en imaginant très bien la raison de ce silence : tous regardaient suspicieusement le noble, sachant que c'était lui qui possédait le plus de fermes, et donc le plus de poules. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui reprit :

\- **Allons, allons. Du calme, mes amis. Je ne suis pas un yako **[ii]** , car c'est certain que si j'en étais un, je serais assez malin pour ne pas avoir le plus de poule et ainsi éveillé les soupçons.**

\- **Ça se tient,** avoua le chef.

\- **Balivernes ! Il pourrait très bien nous faire croire ceci puisqu'il est malin, ça veut donc dire qu'il pourrait nous mentir pour qu'on se retourne contre la mauvaise personne,** s'empourpra le laitier, furieux qu'un noble puisse imaginer le voler.

\- **Il n'a pas tort mais du coup on revient à la case départ et ce démon court toujours !**

 _Ils ne savent même pas si c'est réellement un Kitsune !_ S'étonna Tsuki de leur bêtise.

\- **Non, la vraie question est de savoir comment se débarrasser de ce démon renard.**

\- **Moi je sais !** C'était l'exorciste du village. Tsuki ne l'aimait pas, il adorait regarder sous sa jupe juste pour l'humilier elle, puisque clairement son antipathie pour lui était partagée.

\- **Eh bien quoi ? Parle donc !**

\- **Pour vaincre le Kitsunetsuki, il faut exorciser tout le village ! Et en particulier les jeunes filles !**

\- **Quoi ?! Sale pervers !** Rugit le chef qui avait deux filles, et Tsuki était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

\- **Vous vous méprenez. Ce n'était pas dans ce genre de _but_ que je disais cela, mais tous simplement pour rappeler que le Nogitsune préfère se jouer des hommes et posséder les femmes.**

 _Oses dire que ça ne t'arranges pas_ , marmonna Tsuki dans sa barbe.

\- **Qui ne nous dit pas que c'est toi le démon !**

\- **Voyons, je ne peux pas en être un, les paroles divines me feraient peur et je me transformerai en renard immédiatement pour fuir.**

\- **Hm,** cela s'entendait que l'interlocuteur n'était pas bien convaincu. **Un autre point me turlupine, qui est cet homme qui ne parle pas depuis le début de la séance. Oui, c'est bien de toi que je parle, on ne t'a jamais vu !**

\- **Ô, tu imagines du coup que c'est moi qui suis à l'œuvre de tous ses méfaits ?**

\- **Et pourquoi pas ?! Personne ne te connaît.**

\- **Oui mais mon arrivé ne coïncide pas avec ce que vous me dîtes. L'animal a frappé bien avant que je ne sois là.**

\- **Peut-être as-tu fait exprès de n'apparaître qu'après. »**

Tsuki arrêta d'écouter la conversation, s'assoupissant progressivement. Elle se réveilla 10 minutes plus tard à cause d'un coup de poing tapant contre un meuble, la marque du mur sur sa joue. Déroutée, elle observa où est-ce qu'elle s'était réveillée et se releva précipitamment en constatant qu'elle aurait pu se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment et décida qu'il était plus sage de partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Écoutant tout de même une dernière fois, elle en conclu qu'elle n'avait rien manqué : ils continuaient toujours à se pointer du doigt pour savoir qui était le coupable. Soupirant face à cette nuit gâchée, elle rentra chez elle et une fois dans son lit les yeux ouverts, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Pendant quelques instants, elle se retourna dans tous les sens pour pouvoir trouver une meilleure position, puis enleva ses vêtements, pensant qu'elle devait avoir trop chaud pour s'endormir.

Finalement assise sur son lit, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas. Elle préféra plutôt se concentrer sur ce fameux loup ou kitsune, ou quoi que cela puisse être. De ce qu'elle savait en ayant laissé traîner ses oreilles était que l'animal ne faisait pas ça pour manger puisqu'il tuait simplement les poules dans leurs enclos puis repartait. Cela l'embêtait de l'admettre, mais les villageois avaient eu raison sur un point, ce n'était pas un loup ou même un simple animal qui ferait ça. Cela pouvait très bien être un esprit frappeur tel qu'un yako comme le pensait les villageois, dans ce cas, il faudrait exorciser toutes les fermes et mettre des amulettes de protections. Mais ça aurait aussi très bien pu n'être qu'un simple humain faisant ça pour d'autres raisons comme la jalousie ou la folie, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait pu éviter tous les pièges, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment il avait pu passer inaperçu. Peut-être un enfant, plus difficile à voir dans la nuit. Cela pouvait être aussi un humain possédé par un esprit qui ferait ça. Mais dans ce cas-là, le problème revenait au-même, comment avait-il pu passer inaperçu devant les fermiers devenus paranoïaques ?

Elle séchait, il fallait qu'elle aille voir par elle-même la scène. Sachant que… L'être ne venait qu'une fois par nuit et jamais la même ferme, il serait plutôt facile de savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine. Elle prit une feuille et un fusain puis commença à faire des croix dessus avec les noms des fermes en dessous. Celles qui s'étaient déjà fait attaquées par le… le truc, étaient entourées. Il ne restait donc plus que trois fermes à ne pas avoir été encore touchées, celle la plus à l'Ouest, la plus à l'Est et celle des parents de Tsuki. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre.

Le lendemain, n'ayant presque pas dormi, elle s'horrifia de son reflet dans la glace : cheveux blonds ébouriffées dans tous les sens à force de les avoir tirés, et des poches immenses sous ses yeux bleus. Grimaçant, accentuant ses traits tirés, elle détourna le regard et parti plutôt en traînant les pieds vers l'arrière de la ferme où se trouvait le bac pour se laver. Elle attendit que l'eau sur le feu soit chaude, puis parti se laver en essayant de ne pas se rendormir. Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller à la pêche aux informations.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle piqua une pomme à sa mère et partie en saluant cette dernière. Le meilleur endroit pour savoir qui avait été attaqué cette nuit, était le marché. Elle s'y rendit donc d'un bon pas, pressée d'y être et de prouver à tous ce qu'elle valait. Une fois là-bas, elle alla au coin de la poissonnière, fervente défenseuse de l'esprit qui tuait les poules ; c'était bon pour son commerce. Elle écouta les conversations et apprit que c'était la ferme de l'Ouest qui avait été attaqué. C'était donc là-bas qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende. Arrivée à bon port, elle alla directement voir le fermier qui pleurait la mort de sa poule préférée. Tsuki interrompit ses sanglots et tapotant son épaule, il sursauta d'ailleurs violemment. En lui posant quelques questions, elle apprit que le fermier, du nom de Saitama, avait veillé toute la nuit et n'avait entendu aucun bruit, alors qu'il se trouvait à côté du poulailler. Aucun bruit. Tsuki osa lui demander s'il ne s'était pas assoupi durant la nuit. Le visage de l'homme vira à l'écarlate, mais pas de honte ; de colère. Il lui aboya dessus que pour lui, Genos était plus importante que tout ! Il s'éloigna alors, ne laissant que Tsuki devant la basse-cour, qui s'essuyait le visage des postillons qu'elle avait reçu.

Regardant la scène, elle remarqua le carnage fait et pas seulement à Genos la poule. Il y avait du sang partout accompagné de quelques morceaux de boyaux éparpillés un peu partout. Évitant de marcher sur un minuscule œil, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur du poulailler pour voir l'entièreté du massacre. Grimaçant à la vue de ce dernier, elle s'empêcha de détourner le regard pour ne pas manquer un seul indice même si l'odeur métallique du sang la gênait particulièrement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des cadavres d'un bout à l'autre de l'enclos. Pas une poule n'avait survécut, ni même un poulet d'ailleurs. Le sable paraissait noir à cause du sang et à certains endroits, le sable étant trop saturé, il y avait au-dessus des flaques du liquide vital. Tsuki se pinça rapidement le nez pour s'empêcher de vomir. Un haut le cœur la prit mais elle le retint tant bien que mal. S'appuyant contre le grillage, elle remarqua même un morceau de chair déjà putréfié et noir. Fermant violemment les yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir, elle regretta tellement d'être venue et d'avoir voulu montrer aux autres ce qu'elle valait puisque visiblement elle ne valait rien, même pas capable de supporter quelques poules mortes.

Rouvrant les yeux, bien que difficilement, ils se fixèrent de nouveau automatiquement sur le morceau de chair dans une curiosité malsaine qui la forçait à se prouver que ce qu'elle avait vu était bien aussi horrible que la première fois. Elle distingua même quelques poils noirs encore accrochés. Elle décida donc de partir avant de véritablement tomber dans les pommes, pour finalement s'arrêter.

 _… Des Poils ?_

Les poules n'avaient pas de poils, seulement des plumes. Elle retourna vers le morceau de chair et l'examina plus attentivement. C'était bien des poils dessus, il n'en restait que trois ou quatre qui étaient noir. Peut-être le fermier avait-il un chien ? Elle tira sur les quelques poils rêches restant pour les arracher à la chair putréfiée puis partit définitivement du lieu avec empressement. Elle retourna chez elle car son voisin était un bon chasseur, donc il pourrait sans doute reconnaître de quel animal provenait ces derniers, étant donné que le fermier lui avait dit –plutôt hurler dessus- qu'il ne possédait pas de chien.

Toquant chez son voisin, seul un grognement lui répondit et elle sut qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans la demeure du chasseur. Passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle inspecta les lieux qui ne lui inspiraient que de la tristesse. Toutes ces peaux d'animaux morts l'a rendait toujours mélancolique et lui serrait la gorge. Elle se força, comme à chaque fois, à rentrer complètement et fit tout pour éviter les restes animal.

Le vieil habitant, assit dans son fauteuil portait encore les marques de fatigues sur son visage ; il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Normal vu son âge. Le regard peu amène, il l'observait, elle la petite blondinette.

« - **Que veux-tu ?** Soupira-t-il.

\- **Je voulais savoir si vous reconnaissiez l'animal à qui appartiennent ces poils.**

\- **Montres. Hmmm…**

\- **Alors ?**

\- **Cela semble être des poils de chien.**

\- **Un chien ?!**

\- **C'est ce que j'ai dit.**

\- **Mais ce n'est pas possible, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de chien !** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Qui n'a pas de chien ?**

\- **Personne !** Seul un hostile haussement de sourcil lui répondit, ce qui la fit déglutir. **Je vous assure !**

\- **Pars, je n'aime pas les p'tites menteuses.**

\- **Je…»**

Un regard noir lui coupa l'envie de se défendre et elle partit d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte. Puis, son indignation baissa quelque peu et elle s'interrogea. Le fermier, bien que malpoli, ne lui avait pas semblé mentir et pourtant le chasseur non plus. Bien qu'avec ce dernier elle réservait encore son jugement, il était plutôt connu pour sa goujaterie et ses mesquineries. Elle finit par soupirer, lasse : une journée de gâchée, elle n'avait pas avancée d'un pouce. Elle rentra chez elle, la déception dans l'âme. Elle se tritura les méninges après le repas du midi mais ne fit que tourner en rond. Découragée, elle resta cependant éveillée lorsque tout le monde dormait pour espérer voir sans y croire l'apparition de ce fameux « chien ».

Somnolant, le dos appuyé contre le mur de sa maison elle se réveilla d'un coup en se traitant d'idiote quand elle vit un minuscule bout de soleil pointer le bout de son nez : elle avait manqué la bête. Pleine de courbatures, elle se redressa avec difficulté avant de se statufier devant les yeux rouges qui la fixaient fermement et sans bouger d'un iota. Elle aurait voulu décrire l'animal mais les globuleux yeux carmin l'empêchaient de bouger la moindre partie de son corps à commencer par ses yeux et ses paupières. Des larmes arrivèrent lorsque ses yeux fatigués picotèrent pour qu'elle ferme enfin ses paupières mais surtout des larmes de cette même peur qui la clouait au sol.

Les tremblements n'apparurent que quand la bête bougea. Les dents de Tsuki s'entrechoquaient tout comme ses genoux et si elle avait eu le temps de s'analyser, elle aurait remarqué que sa vessie n'était plus très loin de lâcher. Elle sentit que son esprit commençait lui aussi à lâcher et son corps devenir cotonneux et une sensation de vertige vint saupoudrer le tout. À deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, ses jambes commencèrent à courir comme munies d'une volonté propre. Tous ce qu'elle savait c'était que son cœur battait même dans ses oreilles et que la forêt dans laquelle elle s'était aventurée lui semblait dépourvue de la moindre cachette, mais remplies de racines prêtes à la faire tomber et de branchages ne voulant que lui fouetter le visage. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, elle se prit une grosse branche dans le ventre et s'écroula au sol la tête la première.

Sans même prendre le temps de cracher la terre qu'elle avait dans le bouche, elle poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever mais malheureusement pour la deuxième fois, elle fut couchée à terre mais cette fois par le bête qu'elle sentait respirer à quelques mètres derrière elle. La bête semblait tout droit sortir d'un de ses cauchemars : énorme, des poils ébouriffés et sales, des yeux rouges, des dents jaunes luisantes de sang frais et visqueux. Elle ressemblait plus à un immense loup noir qu'à un chien. Gémissant de terreur, elle se fit, cette fois, vraiment dessus. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et sa respiration était tellement erratique qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Des pas précipités retentirent sur leur droite, et déboula quelques villageois armés de faux, couteaux et autres armes rudimentaires. Mais tous ce que vit Tsuki c'était des hommes tremblant encore plus d'horreur et détaler comme des lapins la laissant seule avec le monstre qui se retourna vers elle en grognant.

Tsuki finit dans le ventre du démon. Et on raconte que son fantôme a réussi à domestiquer la bête pour qu'elle tue tout humain qui entre dans sa forêt devenue maudite.

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

La voix de Shikamaru s'éteint et le silence s'installa durant quelques instants avant que Kiba ne finisse par le rompre.

« - **Elle est nulle ton histoire, elle ne fait même pas peur ! J'ai pas raison Naruto ?!** »

Le blond n'aurait su quoi répondre s'il l'avait seulement écouté, mais il n'arrivait qu'à penser au fait qu'il était dans une forêt. Une forêt connue pour être _maudite_ !

« - **Je crois que l'un de vous deux y croit, Kiba,** ricana Shikamaru mais avant que ce-dernier ne puisse rétorquer, Naruto intervint.

\- **Euh… Shika ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Elle… Euh… Elle est pas vraie ton histoire, hein ?**

\- **Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il paraît que le village de Tsuki est l'ancêtre de notre ville.**

\- **Quand tu veux dire _notre ville_ , tu n'entends pas Konoha tout de même ? **Réagit Kiba.

\- **Bah si, pourquoi ?** »

Pour le coup, même Kiba ne répondit plus rien et le silence revint encore une fois, lourd et tendu. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter de se parler et de dormir. Seul un sur trois parvint à s'endormir immédiatement ; Shikamaru bien évidemment. Kiba y parvint mais avec difficulté, la seule chose qui le fit parvenir à s'endormir malgré son inquiétude était que la fatigue avait fini par l'emporter. Cependant, il fit un cauchemar. Le seul qui resta éveillé était Naruto, tremblotant sous son sac de couchage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'histoire de son ami. En plus il était _blond_ comme Tsuki ! Ça voulait forcément dire qu'il serait le premier à mourir !

Il gémit piteusement quand il croisa deux points rouges à travers la fenêtre de la vielle cabane. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce ne soit que sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours. Puis il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se disant que s'il ne rêvait pas, le fait de fermer les yeux le rendait encore plus vulnérable. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que les points avaient disparus. _Ouf_. Seulement, peut-être que c'était la bête qui avait bougé ! Il recommença alors à paniquer et à bouger dans tous les sens, faisant toujours plus grincer le parquet. Il se figea en réalisant ce constat ; il ne se rendait que plus repérable à s'agiter dans tous les sens !

Même sa respiration s'arrêta et les yeux ouverts, la couverture remonté jusqu'au nez, il attendit. Ses yeux commençaient à lui faire mal à force d'être écarquillés, mais il se forçait à ne cligner des yeux qu'au strict minimum. Un mal de tête commença à poindre après un court moment qui lui parut interminable. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en couinement suraigu quand le tonnerre gronda. Une pluie s'abattit aussitôt sur la cabane et qui fit pousser un gémissement d'apitoiement à Naruto. Manquait plus que ça ! Un autre grondement résonna et après un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir si ses deux comparses s'étaient réveillés –visiblement non- il se répéta une litanie de « j'deviens parano, tout ça s'passe dans ma tête ». Pourtant, il aurait juré que le grattement si caractéristique des griffes contre du bois ne provenait pas que dans sa tête. Mais il avait dût rêver, n'est-ce pas ?! Ô pitié que ce soit lui qui disjoncte !

Bon sang, ça reprenait et Naruto avait l'impression que ça faisait le tour de la vieille cabane !

 ** _À Suivre au prochain Halloween…_**

* * *

[i] Littéralement « l'état d'être possédé par un renard ».

[ii] Soit « Un renard des champs » qui est malicieux et espiègle. Appelé aussi Nogitsune.

* * *

 **Et oui, je ne déconne pas ! La suite -car ce sera un two-shot- viendra l'année prochaine, je me sentais d'humeur sadique cette année donc voilà ! Si ça se trouve vous en avez rien à faire xD, mais on va faire comme ci. Sinon, il faut savoir que je posterai très peu cette année car étant en PACES et ça prend du temps... Et pour finir, mention spécial à Mag-chan pour avoir corrigé très rapidement ce début d'histoire. Merci à Toi ^^ *keur***

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise**


End file.
